Rather Be
by TigrL1ly
Summary: "I might as well just say it. I'm leaving." She stared up at him, her face now blank, waiting patiently for his reaction. Sonic stared back at her in shock, confusion etched on his face. That uneasy feeling in his stomach grew. "You're leaving? Why? Where would you go, Amy? Everyone is here, your friends and family are here. I'm here." "That's exactly why, Sonic."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with.  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances."

-Fall Out Boy; A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

It wasn't like her to be late. She was punctual; always on time, if at least not a few minutes early. He impatiently tapped his foot. The park bench behind him was as empty as it was useless. He couldn't sit still, let alone be in the same place for very long. He was like the wind, wild and free. Destined to go wherever he pleased. Except now. Now he waited, tapping his foot in front of the bench that was a place holder rather than a spot to take a quick rest. Where was she?

She had told him that she would meet him here at five, that she had something important to tell him. Granted, he had been an hour late, but he was always late. At least, when it pertained to her. That was just one of their things, she and him. She would always be early, waiting for him and he would always arrive late or even sometimes stand her up. But she always came, always jumped at the chance to see him for however brief the moment may be. She was determined and persistent and he loved that about her. She was strong and had been getting stronger over the years. She was no longer the little girl that would chase him from place to place sometimes getting captured in the process. He smiled to himself. He had enjoyed those days. He loved rescuing her, loved how she looked up to him as a hero - her hero. He loved how she felt in his arms. He loved...

The bushes in front of him rustled. "I'm late, I know." He heard the smile in her voice through the shrubbery. "Its just that, well, you're always late so I thought it'd be fun to make you wait this time. Not so much fun for you as for me though," she continued as she finally made it through the bushes and walked up to him. Amy Rose flashed Sonic a grin, her white teeth gleeming. God, she was gorgeous.

"Its no problem Ames. I was just starting to think that maybe Egghead had gotten to you and I might need to come save your ass" he replied with a smirk and a bit of smugness in his voice. Amy looked exactly like she always did: short pink quills swaying with the slight breeze, a red headband on to match with her signature red dress, and then finally, her red and white boots to pull the whole look together. And her eyes... those bright jade orbs were locked onto him. His heart rate quickened. Being around her did that to him.

"Whatever Sonic." Her grin widened. "You know I can handle myself. I'm just surpised that you stayed. It's two hours past when I said I'd be here and yet, here you still stand, waiting for me. It's not much fun waiting around for someone to show, now is it?" Amy giggled. Sonic would always be that smug, full of himself, cobalt blue hero; the fastest thing alive. But he was her hero and she loved him. Loved him so much, in fact, that she had given up her life and everything she had to follow him where ever he went. She was his own personal cheerleader, an ego boost if you will. But to Amy, he was more than a public hero. She had been hoping that maybe one day, he would slow down and notice that her love for him ran deeper than just a fangirl crush. Even knowing that it may never happen, that he may only ever think of her as a good friend, she still clung to that hope.

"Well you said that it was important!" Sonic retorted. "So, what is it? You kept me waiting for two hours, so this had better be good" he said teasingly as he poked her shoulder, a smile still on his face.

"What?! You were actually here on time? The world's fastest hegdehog finally showed up on time to something?" Amy's voice held mock surprise. She knew full well that he had probably been late which is exactly why she had shown up late. For once, she didn't want to be waiting on him.

"Well..." Sonic rolled his eyes which only proved Amy right. "I may have been, like, an hour late or so." He crossed his arms and winked at her. "But enough about me. What's this news you have to share?"

Amy's smile fell as her facial expression turned to one of nervousness. "I'm not sure how to begin" she sighed. Sonic felt an uneasy feeling begin to form in his stomach. "I might as well just say it. I'm leaving." She stared up at him, her face now blank, waitng patiently for his reaction.

Sonic stared back at her in shock, confusion etched on his face. That uneasy feeling in his stomach grew. "You're leaving? Why? Where would you go, Amy? Everyone is here, your friends and family are here. I'm here."

"That's exactly why, Sonic." She looked down and took a breath, then looked back up at him.

Sonic's heart started to beat even faster and it wasn't because of his nearness to Amy. This wasn't like her. Over the years he had gotten to know her and they had become great friends. Something of this sort just wasn't in her nature. Was there something going on that she wasn't telling him? Was she in danger? He could protect her. He would always protect her.

"Are you in trouble? Is Eggman back?" Sonic rambled worriedly, letting his thoughts get the better of him. "Did he threaten you? I swear, Amy, if he did I'll-"

"No! No, it's nothing like that at all Sonic!" Amy quickly interjected.

"Then..." He paused and looked at her, puzzled. "I don't...understand."

Amy stared at him, searching his emerald eyes. He was genuine concern for her made her stomach flutter with butterflies. The protective streak he had when it came to her made her all the more hopeful that he was beginning to love her too. Even after all this time she still loved him as fiercely as she did the first day they met ten years ago. He still made her blush with his smug smirks, his laughter made her feel bubbly, and his gaze gave her chills. She would follow him anywhere, do anything to be with him. And she had, Lord knows she had. Getting stood up on dates by him, following him to exotic places, battling Eggman with him...crying alone in her home because she knew, and had always known deep down, that you can't cage the wind. If you caged the wind it, would it die? And as much as she wanted to always have him by her side, she loved him enough to sacrifice her happiness for his. She wouldn't force anything on him, and that was why this had to be done.

"I..." Her voice was shaky. "I got accepted into college. It's... some distance from here. Don't get me wrong, I love Station Square and you're right, my friends and family, and you," she looked pointedly at him, "are here. But I need some time for me, away from here, from Station Square. And I think college will be good for me. A change of pace, you know?"

Sonic continued to stare at her. Her voice might have been hesitant but her eyes were decided. She was leaving and no matter what he said or did he couldn't stop her. He knew that. Once she made up her mind she stuck with her decision. Stubborn was just another one of her traits that he loved about her. Sonic shook his head slowly and started to smile again. This was probably just a phase, he thought but, he couldn't shake the growing uneasy feeling in his gut. "That's great Ames. You've always been smart, right up there with Tails. But, there's community colleges here in the area and even Station Square University. If you wanted a change of pace, why didn't you apply to those colleges?"

Amy set her jaw, and looked steadily into his emerald green eyes. "Because Sonic, I need to get away from you."

That uneasy feeling in his stomach turned to alarm. His ears twitched. "That doesn't make any sense, Amy" Sonic said, taken aback. "You never leave me. You always follow me everywhere. You... love me," he finished quietly. She loved him and he knew it. Knew it went deeper than just a crush. And he, though he'd never admit it, loved her too. He didn't deserve it, her love. Didn't deserve her. He kept his feelings inside all for the sake of keeping her safe. She was too good for him and always would be. Someone as pure and good as Amy didn't belong with someone with so many stains on their soul like him. It was just never meant to be, no matter how much he wanted it. Loving her would put her in danger with his enemies, and that was the last thing Sonic ever wanted for Amy. He wanted to keep her safe and protected. Though sometimes she did manage to get into a bit of a dilemma, it was nothing he couldn't save her from. All the same, she was never meant to be his so he loved her from a distance, never getting too close. But, this didn't mean that he wasn't selfish. He had counted on the unwavering force of Amy's love to keep her coming back to him because he couldn't tell her how he felt. He took her love for granted, took her for granted, and that was exactly why he would never deserve her. And yet, the panic of her leaving him hit him like a wreaking ball. There had never been a time for Sonic without Amy chasing him around. He didn't want her to go. She couldn't leave him. What would he do without her?

He couldn't understand why she would do this. She knew that he loved her too, didn't she? Or she at least had to have some inkling of a suspicion that he did. She had to know that he would always save her, rescue her, protect her from harm. That he had always slowed down so she could catch up. That he loved her company, her laugh, the sparkle her eyes held just for him. That he had waited two hours (actually only one hour), in front of this stupid park bench just because she asked him to. Sonic loved Amy, in his own way. Why couldn't she see that?

"Yes, Sonic. I do love you. But I was so focused on always finding you that I forgot to find myself" Amy said quietly. "I don't know who I am without you, Sonic. I don't know who I am when you're not around and that scares me. You're always on my mind, you're all I think about. That needs to change." She was being honest with him, brutally honest. And it hurt. It hurt to admit that she loved him so much it boarded on obsession. It hurt to say that she had to leave him because, although it might be necessary, it was the one thing she never wanted to do.

What hurt her the most though, was seeing Sonic's hurt reflected back at her in his eyes. Realizing that she was causing him pain. She hadn't though this would be painful for him- just her. Was there more emotion that he held for her than he had let on? Did he, dare she think it, love her too? No, no. She couldn't let herself hope. Not now. Not when she had finally gotten the strength to let go, to finally focus on herself after all these years.

Sonic felt as if he had just been punched in the gut by one of Eggman's robots. He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. "Amy, we can work on this together. You don't need to go off to some far off college to find yourself. You can do it here. I'll be the one to leave and-"

No! That won't work Sonic." She cut him off and looked at him seriously, her jade eyes flashing. "Because then it would all be in your hands. You would have the power to decide when to come back. I wouldn't be able to focus on me at all because I would be so concerned about you and when you would be coming back or if you would come back at all. I have to be the one to leave and that's final."

Sonic noted the fire of determination in her eyes, but he wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. His selfishness when it came to her was starting to surface. He had to make her stay or find some way to see her. "Well, can I at least come visit you then? Stop by and say hi? That's what friends do, you know" Sonic replied just as serious, his eyes stating a challege.

"I don't want to be just friends, Sonic" Amy said with an edge to her voice, her face hard. Sonic heard just a tiny hint of sadness come through. "I've always wanted something more with you that I'm never going to get. Maybe after I've left and found who I can be without you, we can be friends. But I'm tired of waiting. It just leaves me disappointed."

Those words sliced his heart and his ears went back in hurt. If only she knew. "Amy I-" Sonic began, desperately trying to say something, anything to make her change her mind. He felt like his world was crashing down. The one person who mattered most to him was leaving and he couldn't do anything to stop her. He would never take away her choice, but he felt powerless all the same. If this was what she wanted who was he to take it from her? She wasn't his. No, she wasn't his. The thought made him sad. This was his fault, all of it.

"Sonic." He looked at her, hope in his eyes. "It's getting late, I have to go. I leave early tomorrow morning and I have a few things to finish packing up." Amy stated, her eyes staring down.  
Sonic shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then reopened them and looked at Amy softly. He reached towards her and cupped her face in his hands. Amy's eyes widened with suprise as her head snapped up and she grabbed his forearms in shock. His thumb brushed over her right cheekbone. Her breath quickened and her heart began to race. What in the world was he doing? He couldn't be about to do what she thought he was about to do. Sonic's eyes held warmth as he gazed at her and some other emotion Amy couldn't quite read.

"Do what you need to do, Ames," Sonic said softly, his mind decided. "Take as long as you need." This was the least he could do for her, he thought. Give her time. After all, she was right. She had spent most of her adolesence chasing him around. Amy was owed this and he would give it to her. She had loved him enough to make that sacrifice for him and he loved her enough to do the same in return, no matter how much it hurt. "I'll be here if you need me. And please, if you do need me don't hesitate to ask." Sonic smiled at her sadly with understanding. His hands dropped from her face down to her shoulders and then finally came to rest at his sides. This was probably the only battle in his life he wouldn't win. This had to be for the best because something that caused this much pain could only be for the best, right?

Amy smiled a shy smile up at him, still in surprise by his sudden caring gesture. Her heart was beating way too fast. "Thanks for understanding Sonic. This will go by faster than you think." She paused and looked down. "Well, hopefully," she added. Amy looked back up at Sonic and without warning, gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sonic's mouth fell open as he gasped in shock and his heart rate picked back up. When Amy pulled away she was looking at him like he was the sun that lit up her world. "I love you," she whispered bringing her hand up to cup the side of his face she had just pecked. "I always have and I always will. Never forget that. Never forget me. Goodbye Sonic, and...thank you." Amy gave him one last smile before turning around and quickly jogging away before she could change her mind.

Sonic stared after her as Amy's sillouhete disappeared through the same bushes she had entered from. He fell back onto the bench in shock of what had just happened. She deserved this, he told himself. He owed it to her. He owed her the time he had taken from her for her to just be herself, without him. And he would continue to tell himself that because, in that small, dark corner of his mind doing this might make him just one step closer to deserving Amy. He loved her so much that he would do anything it took to deserve her.

Sonic was the fastest thing alive and yet he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He sat motionless on the park bench that had seemed so useless just a few moment before. The one person he cared about the most in this world was leaving and he had to let her. He wasn't even allowed to run after her like she had done for him all these years. It was the most painful thing he had ever had to do.

He could have sworn he felt his heart break in his chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I live my life from lie to lie

And I'm a train wreck on the inside

I wish I could be but I think am,

Over you and up again.

I live in pieces" -Kacey Musgraves; Pieces

"But, why hasn't she sent us anything? Card, voicemail, text, something, anything to let us know how she's doing?" Sonic looked at Tails from the couch, distraught. It was officially one year from when Amy had told Sonic she was leaving for college. There had been no word from her since. Sonic was at his wit's end and worried sick. If he didn't hear from her soon he was going to break the vow he had made to himself and go find her. He trusted her, but this was becoming too much. All his bad thoughts were starting to get to him.

The golden-yellow twin tailed fox moved his light blue eyes from the gadget he was working on to look over at Sonic. Ever since Amy had for left for college all Sonic did was run, eat, and mope around. With no Eggman to defeat there was nothing to take his mind off Amy. Tails had never seen him this way before. Sonic always had composure, never showed any signs that something concerned him. He once stood in front of a robot army constructed by Eggman and didn't bat an eyelash. In fact, he confidently taunted them and then won the battle. For Sonic to be this upset over Amy didn't make any sense to him. Tails knew that Amy loved Sonic. Was it possible that Sonic felt the same way about her?

"I'm sure that she's just busy, Sonic" Tails tried to reassure the blue hero. "Amy's probably swamped with homework and school events. She'll contact us when she has time." He turned his head back to the gadget he was working on at the island counter.

"Did she tell you what the name of the school was?" Sonic asked. "I've been going through the conversation that day over and over in my head and I know for a fact she didn't mention the name at all. Did she tell you anything before she left?"

Tails knew what Sonic was doing. He was looking for information; he was going to go after her. Tails shook his head and internally sighed. "I'm sorry Sonic," Tails looked over at his best friend laying on his couch once more. The days passed like this now. Sonic was always at Tails' workshop and as much as Tails loved his older brother, it was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't like this new side of Sonic. "The last time I saw Amy was when she came over a week before she left. You were here, remember?"

Sonic did remember. He felt his mind wander back to that day. He had brushed her off, like always. But like always, his heart had began to beat faster while she was near.

"What cha working on, Tails?" She had asked. Sonic had been on the couch, hands behind his head- like he was now -about to take a nap. His ears had perked up when he heard her voice.

"It's a new invention." Tails had answered, excited. "It's a tracking device."

"Those have already been invented Tails" Amy smiled at him. "G.U.N. has those in all of their equipment, don't they?"

"Well, yes and no. The tracking devices that G.U.N has only work over a few thousand miles. They are programmed to only work with G.U.N. products. Also, if the equipment is destroyed, the tracker is destroyed and the trace is lost."

"And...?" Amy probed.

"My tracker is more advanced than theirs. It uses a person's DNA." Tails smiled proudly. "I designed it that way so that I could track us during fights, like against Eggman or even G.U.N. If one of us were captured for whatever reason, I would be able to trace that person."

"That's a great idea Tails!" Amy exclaimed. "Now I can keep track of you, Sonic!" She bounced over to the couch and looked at him.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try Amy." Sonic opened one eye and looked at her. She was staring at him with those beautiful, big green eyes; her lips curved into a smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach. "I could be out of the trace distance in a millisecond if I wanted too." He smirked at her and shut his eye. It was a futile attempt to make the butterflies go away. He could still feel her presence.

"On the contrary, Sonic," Tails cut in, "there is no distance. Because it's programmed to DNA, I can trace you anywhere. Dead or alive." Tails was beaming now, like a parent whose child had just made the honor roll.

"Now there's no where for you to hide from me, Sonic!" Amy laughed. Her laughter was beautiful...Wait!

Sonic sat up straight, his flashback finished. "Tails!" he yelled.

"What is it?! What happened?" Tails jumped out of his seat at the island, startled.

Sonic dashed over to Tails and shook his shoulders. "That tracking device you made. The one that traces with DNA! Where is it?" Sonic's eyes were full of hope and excitement. He wouldn't have to break his vow now. He would just use the tracker to find her general location. That would be enough, just to know what area she was in. All he needed to do now was go to Amy's house and-

"Uh, well...about that..." Tails said looking at Sonic, his face apologetic. Sonic's face fell while he waited for Tails to continue. "I, um, I accidently-"

Ring, ring. Tails' cell phone rang causing Sonic and Tails to jump from the sudden interruption. Ring, ring. Sonic removed his hands from Tails' shoulders as Tails grabbed his cell off the counter and answered. "Hello?"

"HI TAILS!" Amy's voice yelled through the phone. Tails winced at the loudness and pulled the phone a little away from his ear.

"Uh, hi Amy," Tails started.

"Amy..." Sonic whispered to himself and smiled. Relief coursed through him.

"Just so you know, Sonic is here too. Oh, ok, hold on." Tails put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy's voice spoke through the phone. Oh, how Sonic had missed that voice. "How have you been?" she asked.

Constantly thinking about you, worrying about you, trying to talk myself out of going to find you. I miss you. I love you. "Oh, you know, just the usual. Egghead's gone and I'm being lazy, getting fat from chili dogs." He tried to make his voice casual, but there was still a hint of excitement laced in. She had finally called. He felt like he could run the world fifty times over with how happy he was at that moment. "How are you? How's college?"

"That's great to hear, Sonic. I'm doing well, thank you for asking! It's been a hell of a first year, let me tell you that!" Sonic and Tails looked at each other over the phone. Since when did Amy swear? "I've been so busy with classes and homework it's unreal!" she continued. Tails gave Sonic an 'I-told-you-so-look'.

"So, are you coming down to visit soon?" Tails asked. Sonic's ears perked up to hear her answer.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm also doing a minor so that's taking up the rest of my spare time. But I do miss you guys like crazy! Maybe next year?" Her voice went unusually high on that last word. Sonic and Tails exchanged another look. This one said 'that means no'.

"Well, we miss you too Ames," Sonic said. He more than others. "Oh, hey, Amy, if you can't visit us I'd like to come visit you. What did you say the name of your college was again?" Sonic asked hoping she'd slip and he could go check on her.

"It's...shit! I'm sorry guys, I have to go. My kick boxing class starts in five and I'm ten minutes away. It was great to hear your voices! Talk to you next time!" she said. Click. Amy took the battery out of the cell phone she had pick pocketed just a moment ago to use to call Tails. She threw the battery in a nearby trash can and then deposited the cell phone into the open bag of a white mouse rushing past her.

"Amy!" She turned around to find Rouge flying towards her. "There you are! Do you know what time it is?" Rouge looked at her with urgency.

Amy looked down at the black watch on her wrist. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. She had been so caught up in talking to Sonic and Tails that she had taken longer that she thought, even when she had made up the excuse to get off the phone.

"You know what happens when you're late" Rouge said. "I'd hurry if I were you." And with that, she turned and flew towards a gray building a litte up ahead and to the left of where she had just spoken to Amy.

Amy broke into a full sprint towards the same building. 'Of course I know what happens when you're late!' she thought and winced at the memory. It's just, she wanted to hear his voice. To let him know that she was still alive. She couldn't have him trying to come after her. Not now. She got to the gray building and quickly pulled open the black door before disappearing inside.

"Well that was... unusual," Tails said to Sonic as he closed his cell.

"Yeah..." Sonic agreed. "She would have talked more..." He stood there with his head down and a hand up to his chin, thinking.

"BUT," Tails emphasized, "She did say she had classes and homework keeping her busy. And a minor too! It's no wonder she didn't call earlier. She just didn't have any time." Tails hopped back up on the chair at the island and began to tinker with his gadget again.

"Yeah, time..." Sonic trailed off. Something didn't feel quite right about this. That was not a normal Amy phone call. But, at least she had called so Sonic shoved it to the back of his mind for now. She was ok and that was what mattered to him. He wouldn't be breaking his vow today, tracking device or no. "I'm going out for a run" he said to Tails.

Tails turned to look at Sonic, his acknowledgement halfway out of his mouth, but the blue hedgehog was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. They belong to Sega. However, Megan the Hedgehog does belong to me.**

Chapter 3

"Trying to forget really doesn't work. In fact, it's pretty much the same as remembering. But I tried to forget anyway, and to ignore the fact that I was remembering you all the same." -Rebecca Stead

Dusk was just starting to fall. The orange rays of the setting sun streamed in through the lightly tinted windows and bathed the bar with light. The disco ball above the dance floor caught some of the rays and reflected them around the inside of the building. A panda was in the corner at the DJ booth setting up his equipment. One of the many rays reflected around the building from the disco ball landed in Sonic's eye, who was sitting at the bar.

"Shit, that's bright!" he said as he closed his left eye and moved his head to the right, out of the disco ball's reflective glare.

"I told you not to sit there," Shadow smirked at Sonic as he continued to wipe down the bar to get ready for the night.

"I do what I want Shadow. Always have, always will." Sonic said smugly and smirked right back at him. "Speaking of which, I think another shot of Fireball would be splendid." He eyed the bottle behind Shadow's cleaning form.

"Not unless you pay up for that bottle of Jack you drank last week, faker." Shadow put both his hands on the bar and stared at Sonic with one eyebrow raised, a expectant expression on his face.

"But Rouge usually lets me drink for free!" Sonic whined at him.

A loud screeching sound came from the speakers as the panda DJ did a sound check. Both hedgehogs' ears went back to shield them from the sound. Sonic was annoyed; Shadow glared at the panda. The panda mouthed the word sorry at them as he continued to set up his equipment.

"Which is exactly what she shouldn't do. We've spent more on alcohol than all of our other expenses combined. She really needs to stop giving friends free drinks," Shadow paused. "And to stop freeing out so many tables," he finished, shaking his head.

"Oh, alright." Sonic sighed and threw 50 rings onto the bar counter. "It's not like they're doing me any good in my pocket anyways" he said turning his head towards the front entrance to watch the sun slowly disappear and the faint moon begin to rise in its place. His face was blank but his mind was thinking.

"Thinking about Rose again?" Shadow questioned.

Sonic turned his head back towards Shadow. The red and black hedgehog that so closely resembled the blue hero stood waiting. No emotion on his face, like always. Shadow was one with few words, and when he did speak, it was straight to the point. "Yeah" he answered. What was the use in lying? Since Amy's out of the blue call to Tails 3 years ago, no contact had been made again. He was still worried sick about her. Although he had pushed that moment to the back of his mind, it had continued to nag at him through the years.

"I'm positive that she's fine," Shadow told Sonic as he poured him a shot of Fireball and set it down in front of him.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's dealt with your ass all these years" Shadow said with a hmph and gave a small smile. "If that doesn't make her a force to be reckoned with then I don't know what will."

Sonic's trademark grin spread across his face. "You've got a point there" he agreed. A techno mixed song came on low through the surround sound speakers and filled the club. He looked down at the shot of Fireball and then looked back up a Shadow. "Hey, um, how many years is college anyway?"

"Depends on the degree. Since Amy's been gone for almost four years, I would assume she's aiming for a bachelor's degree" Shadow replied, finishing up some last touches. Rouge's night club/bar, Gems & Gents, was about to open it's doors for business.

"Oh." Sonic said. He downed the Fireball shot. This was getting ridiculous though. If Amy didn't contact them soon, he decided, he was going to go look for her. Fuck his self made vow. He loved her and he wanted to be with her. He was just sorry it had taken him this long. Sonic knew he had promised her time but his selfishness was surfacing again. If he had to beg on his knees to get her back he would. Anything, to get her back on into his arms again.

"You ready to go, Shadow?" a booming voice stated from over by the front door, interrupting Sonic's thoughts. The music became louder.

"Yeah. Go ahead and open the doors, Knuckles."

"Alright, just checking." The red echidna opened the front door and began to ID the customers. People started to stream in, filling the booths on all sides of the dance floor, taking up space on the bar, and beginning to dance to the light electro music that filled the air.

"So, where is Rouge tonight anyway?" Sonic asked over the growing combination of music and voices. "It's not like her to be away from her club on the weekends." It was true. From the moment Rouge opened the doors at Gems & Gents she was always at her club. She was always making the customers happy, improving the decor, upgrading the service. She'd been gone for a while, now that Sonic actually thought about it.

"She's away on a mission with G.U.N." Shadow said while mixing up a margarita for a brown cat with white tipped ears. "She asked Knuckles and I to keep a lock down on things." To be honest, Rouge had always declined G.U.N.'s missions in the past, less the really big missions that could bring her the cash she wanted. Her sudden acceptance had taken even Shadow by surprise. He was sure there was more to it, but that was Rouge's business, not his. If she wanted to tell him about it she would. Other than that, he wouldn't ask.

"Oh" was all that Sonic replied. He threw 150 rings up onto the bar counter. "I want ten shots. Five Crown, three Jack, two Fireball, please."

Shadow took the rings and poured Sonic his shots. He watched as Sonic downed them all, one at a time, without even making a face. Shadow knew what Sonic was doing. He was drinking to forget. To forget reality, to forget time. Time. Huh. Rose had been gone for longer that even he thought was possible. And she hadn't even left any clues. He gave her props for that. She had been able to track down Sonic for years and yet when it came to track her down, she was invisible. He understood that it must be tearing Sonic apart on the inside. Even an idiot could see that Sonic had feelings for the girl. If and when she ever got back, hopefully he'd get the balls to finally tell her. "Hey, bartender!" a voice called. It was back to work for Shadow.

The alcohol burned going down his throat, but Sonic didn't care. Getting drunk was one of the only ways he could forget Amy and be with her at the same time. "Jack and coke!" he yelled at Shadow above the pulsing music and put another 50 rings on the counter. Within seconds his drink was in front of him. This had become a ritual of his over the past few months. Sonic knew how much to drink til he reached his limit, and just what to drink after to push him perfectly over the edge into that blissful drunkenness. In that state, his mind shut down and all energy focusing on Amy got a rest because shortly after, he would always pass out and she would come to him in his dreams.

He created dream Amy from his memories. She would always be smiling that smile that made his heart jump. Her round, jade eyes would meet his. Her shoulder length pink quills would sway when she moved. That signature red dress... those teasing lips of hers...The way her chest moved up and down when she breathed... Dream Amy knew that he loved her. He had said it to her a million times and more. If only dream Amy were the real Amy. Then Sonic's life would be complete. But, alas, all that he had now were his memories of her and his regret of not telling her his feelings sooner. The only right thing he had done was not break his vow to himself. He hadn't searched for her, not once. He hoped that by not breaking that vow he would somehow deserve Amy. He might never live up to the high expectations she held of him, but at least he would be a little more deserving of her.

God, he missed her. Missed her so much it hurt. Loved her so much it hurt. If only... No, he shook his head and took a big swig of his drink. What's past is past and he needed to look to the future now. A future that included Amy. A future that he would do anything to make come true. A future that-

"Excuse me." His thoughts were interrupted by a purple hedgehog with long quills and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black crop top that exposed her stomach and a very short hot pink mini skirt. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked above the music, motioning to the chair beside him.

"No." Sonic replied.

"Mind if I sit here?" She looked at him with a smile.

"No."

She hopped up into the chair on Sonic's right and signaled to Shadow. "Bartender! Hey!" Shadow glanced over. "I'll have a Sweet Monroe please, and blue boy here will have one too," she said motioning with her head and thumb toward Sonic. She threw 30 rings onto the counter.

"So," she started, "you come here often?" She hoped he did. He was a fine specimen of a man.

Sonic turned and looked at her. She was young. She couldn't have been older than 21, maybe 22. 'Amy would be 22 now,' he thought sadly. "Sometimes. Only for the bar though, dancing isn't really my thing" he answered.

"I can teach you." She winked at him. Oh, could she teach him. She was wanted to touch him, to feel his body against hers. He was sexy. "My name's Megan. And you are?" She held out her hand to shake his.

Sonic looked down at her hand and then back up at her. He took her waiting hand and shook it. "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," he said as Shadow placed the two drinks in front of them and grabbed the 30 rings. He shot Sonic a look before returning to the other customers.

"So, what exactly is this?" Sonic looked down at the drink now in front of him. It was a pink concoction with one lime wedge and one lemon wedge on the rim of the glass. "Did you buy me a girly drink?" he asked her, incredulous.

Megan laughed. "If you want to call it that. This drink gets you fucked up." 'I want to get you fucked up and then we can have some fun', she thought. She smiled at him and then continued, "It tastes like there's no alcohol in it but it's actually really potent." She took a long sip.

Sonic raised the glass to his lips and drank. Hmm, it was quite delicious. He could faintly taste cranberry and something else sweet with just the right amount of sour mixed in. "Now," he looked over at Megan, "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes." She mimicked his answer, her blue eyes playful. "I come here mostly to dance, alcohol's not really my thing" she said with a big smile on her face. She was flirting with him. "They always have great music here. This DJ is my favorite."

"What? That guy?" Sonic pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the panda behind the sound booth. "I think he kinda sucks."

"You're funny," she laughed at him. It was now or never. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Without thinking Sonic replied, "I haven't asked her yet, but I hope she says yes."

"Oh, where is she?"

"At college. I'm waiting til she gets home to ask her."

"Well that's thoughtful of you," Megan said. 'Perfect for me though,' she thought. "You must really like her to wait til she's done with college to ask her."

"I love her. And I know she'd do the same for me," Sonic said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He knew for a fact that she would do the same for him. Another reason to add to the list of reasons of why he loved her.

"Hmmm..." Megan took another sip from her drink. "So she's not here in town then, is she?"

"No, she went to an out of town college."

"Well you know what I say?" Megan said and peered at Sonic with a mischievous look on her face. "I say what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What?" Sonic looked at Megan, surprised and confused.

"What do you say about you and I renting an upstairs room? Or we can get out of here and head to my apartment?" 'I want to fuck you,' she thought. She kept seeing images of him and her in her mind and she wanted it. Wanted it bad. She was hot, he was damn sexy and it would be fun. Megan leaned closer to Sonic and put her left hand on his thigh.

"No way!" He said, shock on his face. While Sonic was focused on getting Megan's hand off his thigh, Megan slipped a little round, white pill into Sonic's drink before placing that hand on his chest and grabbing at the open edge of his button down shirt. Sonic, distracted by Megan's physical advances, didn't notice she had drugged his drink. But Shadow did. He headed down the bar to where Sonic and the girl were seated.

"Come on!" She whined at him. "You are so hot and super sexy. I'm up for some fun. Let's make some magic happen. I'm sure this girl you like won't mind sharing." The hand on his thigh moved up to his inner thigh and continued moving towards Sonic's crotch as she leaned into him.

"No way, I don't think so!" Sonic leaned back away from her and grabbed the hand heading for his nether-region before it could get there. He removed her other hand that was clutching at his shirt and stood up, swaying. All those shots were finally getting to him. Megan started to protest but Sonic cut her off. "She would absolutely mind sharing me and I sure as hell don't want to be shared. I'm hers, not yours, got it?" He looked at Megan, disgusted. "I've got to go," he said. He went to grab his drink for one last chug but felt a hand land on his wrist. He looked up to see Shadow taking the drink from him.

Shadow's ruby red eyes were flashing. "I don't like coward's in my bar," he said tightly, narrowing his eyes at Megan. Anger and disgust were prominent on his face. "Especially the ones who feel the need to drug others because they're too much of a pussy to accept rejection. Now get out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Megan snipped at him, anger and surprise on her face. She didn't think anyone had seen.

Sonic just stood in front of his chair, watching the encounter. 'Did she drug my drink?' he thought. The alcohol was getting to him full force now. He could feel himself about to go over his limit.

"KNUCKLES!" Shadow shouted. Knuckles and a big, brown bulldog hurried over.

"What's the problem here?" Knuckles asked, glancing between Sonic's alcoholic confused expression, Megan's scared face, and Shadow's palpable rage.

"She slipped a dissolvable pill into Sonic's drink. She was trying to drug him." Shadow's voice was dripping with revulsion.

"I would never!" Megan refuted, moving a hand up to her neck in shock. She was trying to make herself look innocent and it wasn't fooling anyone.

Knuckles said something to the brown bulldog who nodded his head in response and turned away, heading back in the direction they had just come from. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to leave now." Knuckles grabbed Megan's arm and lead her away from the bar.

"NO!" she screamed. "You're wrong. I didn't do anything! Let me go!" She struggled to get out of Knuckles grip, but he was too strong. This was not how she had wanted her night to end.

"And I never want to see you back at this bar. You hear me? We don't tolerate shit like that!" Knuckles pushed her out of the club and then shut the door.

Megan said a litany of swear words. She knew that he would say no, that's the only reason she did it. Most men came on to her advances. She wasn't used to a no, but she was prepared for it. She didn't care that he had a girlfriend, or would have one, she reminded herself. She wanted Sonic the Hedgehog, and she would get him one way or another, girlfriend or not.

"Thanks, Shadow" Sonic said as his body slightly swayed from side to side. The alcohol had done it's job beautifully; he was past his limit. He was still a little pissed that he hadn't seen the situation coming to that, but he was sure as hell thankful that Shadow had been there. If Megan had gotten her way and they had sex... Sonic shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it. Amy was the only woman he'd ever want to have sex with. Amy... he'd never thought of her in a sexual way until now. These four years on him had been difficult, but now thinking about having sex with Amy just brought them to a whole new level.

"Don't mention it," Shadow replied as he poured the contaminated drink down the sink and put the glass in the washing bin. "I'm just glad that I saw and stopped you from taking a drink." He looked toward the front door Knuckles was coming back in from and then back at Sonic. He didn't look so good. His eyes were glazed and his body looked like it might collapse on the floor. Shadow motioned over Knuckles. "We should give him a room tonight. He's not looking so good," he said to Knuckles.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it," Knuckles said and moved over to Sonic. "Alright buddy," he said while grabbing Sonic's right wrist with his right hand and slinging his arm around his neck, making sure to keep a hold of Sonic's wrist. Knuckles put his other arm around Sonic's waist. "Let's get you up to a room."

Everything was fuzzy. "A.. room? I.. have a room... in my apartment." It was getting difficult to speak. Heck it was difficult to even think straight. Sonic let Knuckles lead him up to the second floor. The way Rouge saw things was that if you were attracted enough to someone, or maybe you were just in the moment, you had sex. So she constructed the upstairs into eight rooms all for the purpose of being rented out to customers for sex. Why should they pay a cab when they could pay her? There was no awkward morning after, no walk of shame. They did their business and then went back downstairs to the club to have a good time. It was all about the experience. When situations like this happened though, such as Sonic being drunk to nearly the point of blacking out, the rooms were also used to stop extremely intoxicated individuals from driving home. It kept them safe, the people on the road safe, and they were looked after by her staff. She was a reasonable person, so those who were too drunk to drive were not charged to stay the night. They had already given her enough other their money to get them that drunk in the first place.

Knuckles led Sonic into the first bedroom on the left. It was too early in the night for anyone to rent out the rooms yet. "Here ya go, Sonic. Easy now." Knuckles laid Sonic down on the bed. Sonic turned over to his side and sighed. The bed felt nice.

"Thanks Knuckles. You're.. a pal," Sonic said in his drunken slur.

"Yeah, well, if you need me just holler." And with that Knuckles shut the door and went back downstairs to the club.

Sonic wasn't feeling all too well. His stomach was protesting the alcohol he had drank. Sonic crawled off the bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. He lifted up the seat. He missed Amy. Why hadn't she come back to him yet? Why had he taken this stupid vow to not got after her? Why hadn't he told her that he loved her sooner? Had he just not been ready to admit it? Was he afraid to admit it, to know what would happen if he did? He was a coward. He was selfish. And now she was gone and he didn't know if she was coming back.

Sonic felt tears trailing down his face. When had he started crying? He loved Amy. He missed Amy. He missed the way she would look over at him and smile. He missed the way she would laugh at all of his stupid jokes; the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. He missed the sound of her laugh. He missed when he would take a nap and she would be next to him, doing nothing but just being there. He missed the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous or thinking. He missed how she was always up for a challenge. He missed how she clasped her fingers together and looked down when she was embarrassed. He missed how she would always say she loved him, not caring what he thought; she just wanted him to know. He missed Amy so much, he violently emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He missed Amy so much, he flushed it all away.

Sonic passed out on the bathroom tile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The postcard says wish you were. But I'd rather I was there, Holding on to the simple things before they disappear. That's what I meant.  
But that was then, and this is now I'll make it up to you somehow"  
-Rise Against; The Dirt Whispered

Sonic awoke to the sounds and vibrations of music thumping below him. What time was it? He turned his body over so that he was facing the bathroom door and saw the bed right beyond the threshold. He slowly crawled over to the bed. His body ached and his throat was buring, but his stomach felt better. He stuggled to hoist himself up onto the bed and finally made it onto the mattress. Too tired to do much else, he grabbed the edge of the duvet cover and pulled it over himself before being overcome by the numbness of sleep.

A loud banging on the bedroom door woke Sonic up from his slumber. "Uhhhhgggg," he groaned. "Go away!" He rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. The banging continued and a faint voice was heard. He raised his voice so the person knocking on the door could hear. "Oh alright! Give me a sec!" Sonic slowly got up from the bed and put a hand up to his pounding head. He was thirsty and starving. What a night. He couldn't believe that he had gotten hit on and almost date raped! Thank God for Shadow. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Sonic!" A tall, lanky cream colored rabbit looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Cream," Sonic said hoarsely. Wait, what was Cream doing here? No minors were allowed in at all. Sonic cleared his throat. "Hold on, what are doing at Gems & Gents? You're not of age."

Cream giggled at him. "It's one in the afternoon Sonic. They're not open for business right now. Knuckles let me in."

It was one in the afternoon? That would explain the light coming through the window down the hall, illuminating the upstairs corridor of rooms. Sonic's perception of time had been way off. No wonder he was so hungry. "Oh, uh." Sonic didn't know what to say.

But Cream did. "I'm taking you out to lunch. You have twenty minutes to shower and change. You look like a train wreak." She scrunched her face at him.

This took Sonic by surprise. Did he really look that bad? He peered down at himself and saw that his white button up was wrinkled, splattered with reminants of alcohol and puke. His jeans were only wrinkled with a minor spill of alcohol here and there, so they had fared better than his shirt but not by much. She was right, he did look like a train wreak. "But I have no clothes to change into," Sonic replied, still stunned that Cream was here and taking him to lunch no less. But he was also mildly insulted by her bluntness. What did she expect? It had been a difficult night for him. He gotten way too drunk; it wasn't even the good kind of drunk that he had perfected over the months. He had almost been drugged and then he had puked his guts out. And Amy... dream Amy hadn't visited him last night. Sonic frowned. He had been too focused on real Amy. He remembered hurling into the toliet bowl and realizing how desperate he was becoming. He would definitely be leaving to find her soon.

"Knuckles brought you some clothes last night. They're sitting on the dresser." She pointed to the black piece of furniture against the far wall. Sure enough, a pile of neatly folded clothes was resting on the edge.

Sonic looked from the clothes to Cream and then back to the clothes. "Alright" he sighed, defeated. "I'll be out in ten."

This was just too bizarre. Why was Cream here? Of all the people to show up knocking on his door after the night he had and it had to be Cream. At least she was going to feed him. He would probably go to Tails' workshop after this and grab a few things before setting out to find Amy. He was done waiting. He was going to break his vow today even though this meant that he wasn't as strong willed waiting for Amy as Amy had been, waiting for him. Even though this meant that his selfishness was getting the better of him, he didn't care anymore. He needed to find Amy and tell her everything. He needed to be with her. Was this why Amy had always told him that she loved him? Because she wanted to be with him but there was always a chance that he wouldn't come back? The shoe was on the other foot now and Sonic didn't like it one bit.

Freshly showered and dressed, Sonic felt a whole ton better. "So where are we going?" he asked Cream as they exited Gems & Gents and took a left onto the sidewalk.

"Big's Diner," she replied.

"The one with the greatest chilidog's EVER?" Sonic would have jumped up and down with joy if his head wasn't puslating with every beat of his heart. Hangovers suck.

"The one and only" Cream smiled at him. There was a reason that she had been the one to wake him up this morning. He was the last one out of all their friends to know. She wondered how she would break the news to him. More importantly, she wondered how he would react.

The pair walked up to a square, metalic silver building with the words 'Big's Diner' written in purple neon at the top. Sonic opened the door and they walked through. Big's Diner was small, but busy. The atmosphere was simple and friendly: metalic silver booths and tables with black metal chairs upholstered with purple leather. The tile on the ground was black, purple, and white. The kitchen was open, meaning you could see your food being cooked and that's what attrated so many people to the place. It was one of the most popular diners in all of Station Square. The food was good, the prices cheap, and the service was the best. Cream led Sonic over to a booth in the corner, took a seat on the purple leather bench and began to look over the place-mat menu. Sonic followed suit and sat across from her, already knowing what he was getting. A lion with streaks of red and blue in her mane came over to the table.

"Welcome to Big's Diner! My name is Leah. What can I get for you today?" She said and smiled a big smile at them.

"I will have the two eggs breakfast with wheat toast, over medium for the eggs, and orange juice please," Cream smiled up Leah as she placed her order.

Leah scribbled the order on her notepad and then turned to Sonic. "And for you?" she asked him.

"Five chilidog's please," Sonic answered with a huge grin on his face. "And a pitcher of water," he added.

"Alright," Lead said, writing down Sonic's order. She looked up and smiled at them. "We'll have those out to you in a jiffy." She walked over to the kitchen to place the order.

Sonic looked at Cream. "First of all, thank you for taking me out to brunch, Cream. I don't think I've been here in ages." He smiled at her.

"It's no problem, Sonic," Cream replied. "I heard what happened so I thought it was the least I could do." 'And I have to give you something,' she thought. How would she go about doing it though?

"Wait," Sonic looked at her, suspicious. "How did you hear about it so fast? It only happened last night."

"I went to your place first, but you weren't there. So then I went to Tails' workshop and he told me that you had gone to Gems & Gents the night before. So I went to Gems & Gents where Knuckles and Shadow were cleaning up from last night and getting ready for tonight. I asked them where you were and they said you hadn't had the greatest night. You were so drunk they decided to put you in one of the upstairs rooms." She gave him a scolding look. "They told me which one and that's how I found you."

"Makes sense. But why-"

"Alrighty!" Leah exclaimed. "Here's your two egg breakfast with over medium eggs, wheat toast and orange juice." She put the plate and a glass of orange juice down in front of Cream. "And here's your five chilidogs with a pitcher of water!" She set a platter full of chillidogs down in front of Sonic and the pitcher near the middle of the table. "Do you need anything else right now?" she asked, looking between the two.

"No, this is good. Thank you." Sonic smiled politely up at her.

"Okay, just let me know if you do!" Leah turned walked away from their table.

Sonic was starving. He stuffed one chillidog into his mouth and chewed a few times before swallowing. He followed suit with the second one before taking a huge gulp of water. Water had never tasted so good before. The drumming in his head was disappearing.

Cream was more mannered when it came to eating her food. Her mother had raised her to perfect etiquitte. While she sat there eating and watching Sonic scarf down his food, she thought of how to break the news to him. What way would be best? She could bring it up casually, or maybe just say it outright.

"So, Cream," Sonic said inbetween bites. "Why did you go throught all that trouble to find me today?"

Or he could just bring up the suject. Might as well just tell him now, she thought. "Because I have this for you." She put down her toast with an egg on it, wiped her mouth and hands on her napkin and then reached into her purse. She pulled out a white, sealed envelope and slid it across the table to Sonic.

Sonic looked at it, a million thoughts running through his mind. He looked up at Cream who was now staring at him, waiting. He took a couple napkins and wiped the chillidog remains off of his hands and face before picking up the envelope. He looked at Cream one last time with an unsure face before opening it. He pulled out the card that was inside. The front read 'You're Invited!' in pink, shiny letters outlined in black. He opened the card and his eyes widened while his mouth dropped open in shock. He felt his heart beat quicken and his breathing accelarate. The pounding in his head was coming back, but in a good way now. He looked back at Cream. "Are you serious? This isn't a joke, right? Please, tell me this isn't a joke," he asked her, disbelief in his voice and his eyes hopeful.

"No, Sonic. It's not a joke," Cream answered him. "It's the real deal." Well, he seemed to be taking it alright. Maybe she was wrong about him over reacting.

Sonic looked back down at the invitaiton. "Who else is-"

"You're the last one to get the invite," she answered his unfinshed question.

A goofy look spread across his face. Finally after all this time! He was excited and nervous. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach. He looked over at Cream and smiled a huge smile before quickly moving from his seat to sit next to her and crushed her with a hug. "THIS IS AWESOME!" he shouted. Every patron in the diner turned to look at them but Sonic was oblivious. Cream wasn't; her face turned red. "Thank you, Cream! Thank you so, so much!" His mind started working in over drive. "I've got to get a gift! It's only a couple days away!" He got up to leave and remembered where they were. "Don't worry about brunch, Cream, it's on me." He threw 50 rings onto the table, smiled a big grin and dashed out the door, leaving a stunned Cream behind.

What had she said about him not over reacting? That was a little dramatic, at least to her. He was just really excited, she presumed. So excited, in fact, that he had forgotten to take his invite with him. 'I'll just drop it off with Tails' she thought. 'Sonic's over there all the time anyways.' Cream took one last bit of her toast and egg before drinking the rest of her orange juice. Leah came over just then.

"All finished?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. It was delicious, thank you."

Leah noticed the invite on the table and picked it up. "You're invited to Amy Rose's coming home party," she read. "Aw, that boy was sure excited about this invite, wasn't he?"

"You have no idea," Cream responded, smiling and shaking her head.

The waitress handed the invite back to Cream. "Do you need change?" she asked.

"No, that's for the food and you. Thank you again!" Cream said and headed out the door as the waitress started down at the 50 rings in awe.

Cream knew that Sonic was excited to see Amy. But, after four years of being gone, did Amy feel the same way? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh, you got a fire and it's burning in the rain

Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same

And you don't look back, not for anything

Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same

If you love someone, you love them all the same" -The Fray; Heartbeat

Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Amy repeated that mantra in her head as she continued to take deep, lung filling breaths. She sat with her legs crossed on the floor in front of her bed, eyes closed, focused on her breathing. It was eight in the morning. She had already done her morning jog and workout routine, and eaten breakfast. Now, it was time for meditation. The meditation though, was highly needed this morning because today was the day of her welcome home party that Cream was throwing her. Today, she would see her friends again. Because today, she would finally see Sonic the Hedgehog face to face after fours years. Amy breathed in deeply and exhaled.

These last four years had passed so slowly for Amy. They should have flown by, really. She had been busy for all of them- training, learning, meditating. She had finally found herself; found the Amy Rose without Sonic. The one who could take care of herself. The one who could actually stand her own in a battle and not be labeled as the weak link. Amy smiled to herself. She wouldn't be getting captured anymore; no one would have to save her. Instead, she could return the favor. Finally. Amy finished her daily meditation, stood up and stretched, then walked to her bathroom to start the shower.

No rescue would be needed by Sonic anymore. Sonic... His name brought tingles to her spine and her lips started a slow smile. Amy stepped into the shower and began washing herself. She had missed him. Missed him terribly. And she still loved him. He had given her the time, the space she had wanted. He hadn't come after her. For that she was forever grateful and it made her love him even more. Amy felt horrible that she had only made one phone call to him three years ago. Everything else had just taken up her time. At least he knew that she had been alright. But now she could make up for it. Amy rinsed herself off, turned off the shower, got out and began to dry herself. How would Sonic deal with her being back? She certainly wasn't the same girl she had been when she left.

He was probably just the same old Sonic though, she thought. As free as the wind and just as un-tameable. Maybe he hadn't even missed her...She kept thinking back to that day, the day she told him she was leaving. There had been emotion there hidden in his eyes. No, he had missed her, or at least she would dare to think that, to hope. Well, she was about to find out anyway. Amy dressed in dark wash jeans, strapping her throwing knives on her calves over her jeans before putting on her knee high black boots. She stuck her pistol on her left side hip, hidden underneath the waist band of her jeans and then threw on her loose fitting dark green blouse. She grabbed her G.U.N. badge and put it in her purse.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. Physically, she was very different. She had grown a few inches taller and her quills were much longer- layered and almost midway down her back. And she had switched her hair up even more with side swept bangs. Training at G.U.N. academy had strengthened her up; she was now very lean and fit. When she moved, you could see her muscles move subtly underneath her skin. The only thing that anyone would really recognize her by were her eyes. They were still a vibrant jade green and sparkled with a glint that said anything was possible. And anything was possible. Amy was an independent woman who could definitely take care of herself now, and others if needed. And now that she had found who she could be without Sonic, she was ready to have Sonic back in her life.

"Now what would Amy like?" Sonic said aloud to himself while browsing the shops by the street. He would see Amy Rose for the first time today in four years and he wanted to make the best impression he could muster. He wanted to show her in a way she would understand that he loved her. That he had always loved her. Even in the times he hadn't understood it himself. He already planned on asking her on a date. It was funny, she had been the one chasing him and now he was the one chasing her. She deserved being the mouse and not the cat for once. And he would gladly switch her roles. But, Sonic was going to do this the right way and court her, for as long as she wanted. One hundred dates and then she'd be his girlfriend? Fine. One million dates til she agreed? He'd do it. Whatever it took; whatever she wanted. She deserved that. The only thing that could ruin today would be if her feelings towards him had changed. He was hoping like mad that they hadn't. That would be just the thing though, wouldn't it? He becomes interested in her finally after all this time and she doesn't love him anymore. He frowned. 'Think positive!' he scolded himself. It was no use to worry about what would or wouldn't happen. What will be, will be and if it doesn't, well... Sonic started to pass a store when something glinting from the sun in the window caught his eye. He leaned in for a closer look and smiled. This would be perfect. He went into the shop.

"Well hello there! Welcome to Timeless Moments! What can I help you with today?" a white mouse with glasses on his nose cheerfully asked Sonic as he walked in.

"That heart locket in the window, how much?" Sonic asked.

"The silver one? Three hundred rings, for the base price."

"The base price?" Sonic questioned. "What do you mean?"

"We can do customizations to certain items if one wishes, but that costs more," the mouse smiled at him.

"Customizations such as... what, exactly?" Sonic looked at the mouse, interested.

"Mostly we do engravings. If you wanted a name or a picture, we could engrave that on for you. Depending on what is engraved and the level of difficulty the price varies," answered the mouse. "Or," he continued, pushing his glasses back up on his nose from where they had slid, "we can add gems and charms for decoration."

"If I wanted something engraved, how long would it take?" Sonic was on a tight schedule. He had searched these last couple of days for a gift for Amy and it was just his luck to stumble upon the perfect gift a mere hour or so before the party.

"Well...," the mouse pulled out a piece of paper with a heart outline the size of the locket and a book full of the gems and charms the shop offered. "What do you want on it?" He motioned for Sonic to come to the counter.

Sonic looked at the charms and gems available. What should he put on it? The locket was already in the shape of a heart so... He needed a rose... and a hammer. He smirked to himself. "Got it!" Sonic exclaimed and snapped his fingers. "I need a name, a rose, and a hammer engraved. Can you do that?" He looked at the mouse.

"Certainly! Where for each one and any particular colors?"

"Yes. I want the name Amy in red cursive a little below center." Sonic picked up a pencil off the counter and scribbled the name on the heart outline where he wanted it. "And a blooming red rose here, to the right of the loop of the 'y'." He drew a circle and lightly shaded the middle. "And a hammer in the upper left corner, above the 'a', with the head of the hammer by the tip of the 'a'. Oh, and the hammer has to be like this." Sonic drew Amy's hammer as best as he could remember, telling the mouse to color it red in the head of the hammer, yellow on the edges, the length of the handle yellow, and the actual handle red. "Oh, and put a red gem here to the left of the rose underneath the name and another red gem here, above and to the right of the 'y'." Sonic drew smaller circles for where he wanted the gems to be.

Sonic put the pencil down and smiled at his work. He was by no means an artist, but he was hopeful the mouse knew what he wanted. The mouse picked up the paper with the heart outline and looked everything over. "This will be one beautiful locket," he said. The mouse wrote a few words on the paper and some arrows pointing to the specific shapes. "Everything together will total 550 rings."

"How long until it can be done?" Sonic asked the mouse.

"I can have it ready for you a week from today, so next Saturday," the mouse answered, pushing his glasses back up his nose once again.

"Sounds great." Sonic smiled at the mouse. He left his name and his cell number with the mouse, paid for the locket and then left. It wouldn't be ready for a week, so that meant that he would have to go with his plan 'B' for today. Technically, it was his plan 'A', but Sonic hadn't expected to actually find a gift for Amy. That was alright with him though because it gave him a chance to gauge Amy's feelings for him, if she still had any. And if she didn't, well, then Amy was getting a locket from him that let her know how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same way.

Sonic checked his cell phone for the time. It was quarter til four. He had only 15 minutes to get to the party before it started. That would be no problem for the fastest thing alive. He smirked to himself and walked into the nearest flower shop. He walked out moments later with a white box as long as his arm and as wide and tall as his forearm, sealed with red ribbon and a bow on the middle. Sonic once again looked at his cell. It was 3:54. Time to prove his namesake.

He arrived at Cream's doorstep at 3:56. Sonic raised his hand to knock on the door and froze, his mind going into overdrive. What if, what if she didn't love him anymore? What if she wasn't the Amy that he remembered? He had been waiting for four agonizing, relentless years. Years that made him realized what he had lost. Years that made him come to terms with his feelings. Years that he could never get back if Amy decided she no longer wanted him. And yet, he wouldn't trade those years for anything. Amy had always had hope that he would one day love her back. She had even told him 'I love you' on the day that she left. If anything, maybe Sonic deserved it- deserved for her to say no. He had broken her heart too many times to count. But, she always came back.

Sonic squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. He was no quitter. If she could love him through everything he had done to her, then he would return the favor. And he would love her, whether she still loved him or not.

He heard the lock on the door turn and the handle move. Cream's front door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something" -Rainbow Rowell; Eleanor & Park

Sonic stood at Cream's doorstep, his heart beating as fast as hummingbird's wings.

"Sonic!" Cream's voice was scolding. "Where have you been? We all thought you weren't coming!"

"Uh, what?" Sonic was stunned. He thought Amy would have opened the door. He hadn't been expecting Cream. He regained himself. "What do you mean? Of course I would come! I wouldn't miss this!" Now he was irritated. It was a nice distraction. How dare they. His friends, of all people, knew what he had been through these last four years. How could they think that he wouldn't come to Amy's coming home party? She was all he had thought about.

"You're an hour late, Sonic!" Cream said. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. At least you're here now." She noticed the big, white box with red ribbon Sonic was holding. "Is that for Amy?" she asked, eyes wide.

Sonic looked down at the box in his arms. "Yes, yes it is," he answered Cream. "Wait, didn't the invite say that the party started at four?" Sonic looked at Cream confused. That's what it had said, right? Then again, he had been brain scattered when he had gotten his invite. He couldn't remember clearly what time it had stated.

Cream looked at him dissaprovingly. "Well you were in such an excited rush that day that you forgot your invite at the diner with me. I gave it to Tails but I guess you never stopped by his workshop to pick it up. Did he even tell you he had it? Anyway, I guess I can forgive you this time." She opened the door wider to let him in. "Come on, everyone's already here."

So he had left it at the diner? He could have sworn... Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when Cream grabbed his left hand to pull him into the house. His heart began to speed up again. So this was it, it was actually happening. Sonic was going to see Amy after four years.

Cream continued to lead Sonic down the hallway towards what he assumed was the living room. "No! It wasn't all that bad you guys! My brain is probably going to be fried for the next year but I'll survive!" a female voice said and then laughed. That laugh... Sonic hadn't heard that laugh in four years. His breath caught in his throat and butterflies filled his stomach sending tingles all over his body. His hands began to get clammy. Sonic was definitely nervous but more so excited. But hearing her laugh, it also made him feel at ease at the same time. She was actually here! She was alive. She was no longer a memory in his mind.

They rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and turned left. Cream let go of Sonic's hand and walked into the living room. Everyone turned and saw Sonic, standing at the end of the hall, a huge white box tied with red ribbon in his hands, an awed expression on his face. But the only person Sonic saw was Amy Rose. And she had blossomed beautifully.

Sonic's memory of Amy had not done her justice. She sat in the middle of Cream's couch in the center of all of their friends. She was defintely taller, he noted. He also noticed that she had grown out her quills. They were layered to almost midway down her back and her bangs were longer and swept to the side. Amy had always been slender, but now she looked more lean; athletic. The loose, dark green blouse she wore brought out her jade eyes. Amy's physical appearance might have changed drastically, but her eyes were the same eyes that had haunted Sonic's dreams these last four years. Amy had always been cute to Sonic but now she had grown into her beauty. Amy was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Sonic felt his heart stop in his chest. In fact, he stopped breathing all together. Amy's eyes were staring at him playfully. Her lips were poised in a half smile. 'Get it together Sonic!' Sonic said to himself. He took a breath to relieve his aching lungs and cleared his throat. "Hey Ames. Long time, no see." Sonic smirked at her, hoping that no one could hear his thumping heart in the silence of the living room. All eyes seemed to be on him or at least it felt like it.

Amy got up from the couch and walked over to him. The jeans she wore hugged her curves nicely, and Sonic noted the muscle that moved with each step. She stopped three feet in front of him, a knowing look in her eyes. Sonic recognized that look and hope filled his being. "Hey Sonic," Amy said and grinned, her eyes sparkling. Then she lunged at him. Sonic put the white box down that he was holding and held open his arms in a half a second. Amy fell into him and hugged Sonic tightly, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. Sonic completed the hug by folding his arms around her waist and spinning her once around in a circle.

When he had done one full rotation he set Amy back on her feet, but didn't loosen his grip. Amy didn't either. "I missed you so much," she whispered into his ear. His ears twitched. Good god, how he had missed her voice. It sounded like a wind chime blowing in the breeze on a summer day.

"I missed you more," he whispered back and hugged her a little more tightly. Sonic had missed how her body fit against his; how he loved the feeling of her in his arms. He broke the hug and held her at arm's length and did a once over. "You look...," Sonic shook his head, words beginning to fail him. He was just so happy that she was here in his arms, alive and well after four long years of worrying and waiting. "Beautiful," he finished. A faint blush stole across Amy's cheeks. "So, how was college?" Sonic smiled and dropped his arms from Amy as he knelt to pick up the white box with red ribbon.

"It was harder that I thought it would be, but I managed," Amy replied smiling, clearly proud of herself.

"I knew you'd make it." Sonic smiled back at Amy and then looked down at the box. He looked back at up at her, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Here, this is for you. Welcome home, Amy." He handed her the box.

Amy looked at it with questioning eyes. She took it and began to untie the red ribbon holding it closed. The ribbon fell to the floor and Amy opened the box. "Sonic," she breathed. "You shouldn't have." Inside of the box were three dozen red, pink, and white roses. "They're beautiful." Amy looked back up at Sonic. "Thank you." She stared straight into his emerald eyes as if trying to convey a deeper meaning than what she was saying.

Sonic fidgeted under her stare then took a deep breath and straighted himself up. It was now or never, he told himself. "Amy," Sonic started, moving toward her. He grabbed her right hand and looked into her surprised eyes. "I know that-" he paused and sighed. "Amy," he started again, "I haven't always been there for you like you have been for me. I've treated you horribly ever since we've known each other- ignoring you, running away from you, acting like you weren't important. I always let you down. And to be honest, I don't know why. Well, actually I think I kind of do. And I'd like to explain it to you, but not here. If you want to, Amy Rose, will you go on a date with me?" Sonic continued to stare at Amy, emerald eyes meeting jade ones. There. He had done it. He had just asked Amy Rose on a date. He had finally put himself on the line just as she had done numerous times before. Now it was all up to her. He silently prayed that she would say yes.

Amy stared back at Sonic in disbelief. She was shocked. All her life she had been waiting for this moment and now it was finally here! And she was so stunned that she couldn't move. She felt like she was dreaming. Was this really happening? Did the love of her life actually just ask her on a date? She needed someone to pinch her. Amy needed someone, anyone to confirm that she was awake, that this was real life and that Sonic, THE Sonic the Hedgehog, had just asked her on a date. The Sonic she had spent years running around after, the Sonic she had chased ever since she could remember. HE actually asked HER! It wasn't the other way around! Butterfiles were swarming in a fury in her stomach. Sonic just stood there, his hands holding her one hand, waiting for her answer. A huge grin began to spread across her face. "Yes! Oh my gosh, yes! Sonic, I would love to go on a date with you!" Amy replied, her face now radiant.

"You will!? I mean, thank you. Awesome! I'll pick you up Wednesay at say, seven o'clock?" Sonic was beaming. She said yes! Of anyone that could have asked her on a date and she said yes to him! Hope was overwhelming his senses. She must still love him or she wouldn't have agreed, right?

"That sounds perfect." Amy was on cloud nine. This was really happening. For years she had begged Sonic to go out on a date with her and now, here he asking her instead. It was magical.

Someone cleared their throat behind Sonic and Amy. "Now that this little reunion between the two of you is settled, and can continue on Wednesday, how about you not forget about the rest of us here to see you?" Shadow looked at the pair with a smirk. Both Sonic and Amy turned red.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," said Amy, now flustered. "What were we talking about before Sonic got here?"

"How brain-dead you're going to be for the next year or so, but it seems it might be longer than that now," Shadow said. "Oh, and good job, Sonic. You finally asked out Rose." He gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"Uh, thanks, Shadow," Sonic replied, still semi-embarrassed.

"Here let me get a vase for those roses!" Cream interjected. She took the box from Amy and sped into the kitchen, away from the now uncomfortable situation in the living room.

"Great job, bro!" Tails came up and gave Sonic a high five. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, didn't know you had it in you, sugar." Rouge commented from the armchair, her arms folded over her chest and one leg crossed over the other. "And to do it in front of an audience? I think you deserve a gold star." She winked at Sonic.

Sonic's face felt hot. He was probably blushing like mad. To be honest, he forgot that everyone else was here. He had seen Amy and his entire focus had shifted. All of their friends had just become faces in the background.

"You know what, I'll help you with the roses, Cream!" Amy said, shooting Sonic one more smile before hurridley making her way towards the kitchen. Her face was still warm with her blush.

Sonic watched her move to the kitchen. He took a seat on the couch next to Shadow. He heard Cream and Amy in the kitchen trying to find a vase to house the three dozen roses. Shadow and Rouge started to a conversation about how her last mission with G.U.N. had gone. Apparently, she had just gotten home a few days ago. Tails pulled out some sort of gadet and began to tinker with it. Soinc barely paid attention. He was in his own mind. What exactly had Amy done in college? What had she studied? Well, now that he had finally asked her on a date he could ask her and find out. The hard part was over and she had said yes! A huge weight had been lifted off Sonic's shoulders. Not just because Amy was now going on a date with him, but that she was home after all this time. He would no longer spend nights worrying about her, wondering about her, if she was happy, if she still loved him... Sonic glanced over at Amy and Cream in the kitchen. Amy smiled back at him. The only thing Soinc needed to worry about now was plannng Amy's perfect first date with him.


End file.
